


Nikita's Choice- an Escape the Night One-Shot

by Lucy112235



Series: If The Other One Won [2]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: If the Troublemaker had chose the other option...An Escape the Night one-shot.





	Nikita's Choice- an Escape the Night One-Shot

_Kill yourself, or kill your friend. You decide how this ends._

" _What?_ " Matt was shocked. Joey simply shook his head.

Nikita stared at Manny with a terrified look on her face.

 _No... why can't someone else just kill one of us and get it over with..._  

Nikita broke down sobbing. The Troublemaker was gone, the fearless badass was gone, the unfazed, strong fighter was gone, and all there was was Nikita, pure and raw.

"Nikita... it's okay. You are incredible... you deserve to live more than I do."

"Manny... I'm not going to shoot you." Nikita positioned the gun at her own head.

Manny's brain exploded with realization that his best friend is about to kill herself.

"Nikita, no! Please! Just shoot me! Kill me! Please! I can't lose you!"

"Manny... I almost lost you once. I would never be able to live with myself if I lost you again."

Nikita prepared the gun once more...

"Goodbye, Manny. I love you."

"Nikita, no!"

She pulled the trigger.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Once again, if you would like a part 2, it will be coming soon!
> 
> Also, I'm also almost done with part 2 of Dangerously Safe.


End file.
